starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Admiral mike501/Collezione
La mia collezione Film e video *Film I-VI **''Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni '' **''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' **''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' **''Star Wars Episodio V: L’Impero Colpisce Ancora'' **''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi '' *The Clone Wars **Prima Stagione (in DVD) **Seconda Stagione (in DVD) **Terza Stagione (EN) (su Internet) **Quarta Stagione (EN) (su Internet) **Quinta Stagione (EN) (su Internet) Romanzi #''L'Erede dell'Impero: Edizione Ventesimo Anniversario'' #''Sfida alla Nuova Repubblica'' #''L'Ultima Missione'' #''Spettro del passato '' #''Visione del futuro '' #''Darth Bane: Il sentiero della distruzione'' #''Darth Bane: La Regola dei Due'' #''The Old Republic: Revan'' #''The Old Republic: Alleanza Fatale'' #''The Old Republic: Inganno'' #''The Old Republic: Sterminio'' #''Io, Jedi'' #''Contagio mortale'' #''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' #''The Clone Wars: La trappola dei Sith'' #''The Clone Wars: Le vie della Forza'' #''The Clone Wars: Assalto al pianeta verde'' *'' The Force Unleashed II'' Storie brevi e Romanzi brevi *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' (EN) *''Tales from the Mos Esley Cantina'' (EN) *''Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma'' *''Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni'' *''Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza' Fumetti *Star Wars della Panini Comics: **Star Wars 1'' **''Star Wars 2'' **''Star Wars 3'' **''Star Wars 4'' **''Star Wars 5'' **''Star Wars 6'' **''Star Wars 7'' **''Star Wars 8'' **''Star Wars 9'' **''Star Wars 10'' **''Star Wars 11'' **''Star Wars 12'' **''Star Wars 13'' **''Star Wars 14'' **''Star Wars 15'' **''Star Wars 16'' **''Star Wars 17'' **''Star Wars 18'' **''Star Wars 20'' **''Star Wars 21'' **''Star Wars 22'' **''Star Wars 23'' **''Star Wars 24'' *Star Wars: Republic: **''1: La difesa di Kamino'' **''2: Le spade migliori'' **Altri. *Star Wars: Dark Times (serie completa) Guide (supporti a Star Wars in generale) *''The Essential Atlas'' (EN) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (EN) *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' (EN) (PDF) *''The Essential Chronology'' (EN) (PDF) Manuali (supporti al GdR) *Saga Edition: **''Manuale Base'' **''Astronavi della Galassia'' **''Minacce della Galassia '' **''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' (EN) (PDF) **''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' (EN) (PDF) **''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Legacy Era Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Rebellion Era Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Galaxy at War (EN) (PDF) **Galaxy of Intrigue'' (EN) (PDF) Videogiochi *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (EN) (MAC) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (EN) (PC) (PSP*) *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (PSP*) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' (DS*) *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza'' (PSP*) (360*) *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza II'' (Wii*) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: L'era dei duelli'' (Wii*) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Eroi della Repubblica'' (PSP*) (DS*) Libri-gioco *''Obsessed with Star Wars'' (EN) Altro *Oltre trenta modelli LEGO (tutti degli anni vecchi e conservati in cantina) *Tre action figures (Obi-Wan Kenobi in The Clone Wars, Hevy, Padmé Amidala) *Due rotoli di carta da parati di Star Wars *Pennetta USB Stormtrooper (*) = Non è più in mio possesso. Categoria:Pagine utente